A bank or other issuer issues transaction cards having corresponding card accounts to individuals (hereafter, “account holders”). For example, an account holder may use his credit card to purchase goods and/or services (collectively, “goods”) from one or more merchants in an aggregate amount that may not exceed the credit line for the account.
It is common for an account holder to permit another person (hereafter, “user”) to purchase goods using a credit card that is associated with the account holder's account. When doing so, however, it is possible that the user may abuse privileges afforded by the credit card.